1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a non-volatile programmable memory device and, more particularly, to an antifuse one-time programmable (OTP) memory cell with a vertical-channel program gate transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anti-fuse is a structure alterable to a conductive state, or in other words, an electronic device that changes state from not conducting to conducting. Equivalently, the binary states can be either one of high resistance and low resistance in response to electric stress, such as a programming voltage or current.
As known in the art, one time programmable (OTP) cells can be programmed only once. The OTP cells do not lose the stored information when the memory device is no longer supplied with power, nor can the information be erased to enable re-programming. The information can be erased by writing all cells.
FinFET technology is known in the art. The FinFET technology shows promise in offering higher areal gate density than more conventional planar CMOS devices, as well as better device performance, and lower power consumption.
It is desirable to incorporate the manufacture of antifuses into existing 14 nm FinFET processes for creating the high-density, embedded antifuse OTP cell structures.